This invention relates to a tool handle, and more particularly to an ergometically-styled handle for receiving tools, such as screwdrivers or wrenches, which tool handle has a unique cap thereon.
Tool handles for screwdrivers or the like tools generally have a solid body. The body is sometimes hollow to receive tool bits, e.g., screwdriver ends. In use there is often considerable friction between the hand of the user and the exterior of the tool handle. Thus, one feature of the present invention is to provide a rotatable cap on the end of the tool handle for substantially reducing the undesired friction between the hand of the user and the tool handle.
There is known in the prior art tool handles having lids or covers for retaining tools in a hollow chamber in the tool handle, however, none suggest the rotatable cap for a solid or hollow tool handle and none suggest the hollow handle and cap of the present invention. Buell, 267,060, shows a tool handle having an end plate rotatably secured to the handle for opening and closing a hollow chamber in the handle. Robertson, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,426,813, reveals a somewhat similar arrangement insofar as the arrangement for securing the lid 16 to the handle 10 is concerned. Hood, in U.S. Pat. No. 1,587,647, shows a handle with a chamber closed by a plug 12. Corona, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,716,795, discloses a tool handle having an opening herein closed by cap 20. None of these references suggest the present invention.
There is also known in the prior art a tool handle that is segmented (for example, Mellinger, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,300,607), but such patent does not suggest the unique handle and cap arrangement described herein.
Also known in the prior art are closures for containers having a live hinge. See, for example, Paull, U.S. Pat. No. 2,630,239; Uhlig, U.S. Pat. No. 4,257,537; Lewis, U.S. Pat. No. 4,280,636; and Roberto, U.S. Pat. No. 4,386,714. However, none of these closures are associated with a tool handle or are suggestive of the present invention, which includes a cap on the tool handle rotatable relative thereto to reduce friction between the hand of the user and the tool handle during use of the tool handle.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved tool handle wherein the disadvantages and deficiencies of prior tool handles are obviated.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a tool handle with a cap that is rotatable relative to the body so as to reduce friction between the hand of the user and the tool handle during use of the tool handle.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a tool handle which has a hollow body with a cap having projections thereon engaging a recess on the exterior surface of the hollow body in snap-fit relationship for securing the cap to the elongated body so as to retain a tool or tools in the internal chamber in the hollow body.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an ergometrically-styled tool handle with a hollow body and a cap that is rotatably secured to the body so as to provide for reduced friction to the hand of the user upon rotation of the handle carrying the tool.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a tool handle with a hollow body having an internal chamber for receiving and storing tools, the internal chamber within the hollow body being closed by a cap which is detachably snap fit to the top of the hollow body so as to permit release of the cap from the body to permit access to the internal chamber.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a tool handle with a hollow body closed by a rotatable cap which has a top secured thereto by a live hinge for closing the opening in the cap. Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following description.